


5 Times Danny Wore Luke's Shirt

by Conflagration



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflagration/pseuds/Conflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Danny Wore Luke's Shirt

**I.**

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” Luke asked on the cusp of entering his and Danny’s apartment.

“Because it fits.”

“No it doesn’t, it’s at least three sizes too big.”

Danny lifted his arms from his side demonstrating the expanse of the shirt. The hem of the yellow feel to Danny’s mid-thigh and the collar exposed part of Danny’s clavicle. “Whelp, all my shirts were ruined in yesterday’s attack.” He motion to the debris that once was his room.

Working for the Heroes for Hire, the company Luke and Danny established together, put them at risk for sporadic moments of property damage. Every once in a while a new villain tries to make a name for themselves by battling Hell’s Kitchen’s resident heroes. Yesterday a new villain trying to gain distinction manage to inflict property damage on the Heroes for Hire’s home, and ended up gaining an ass whooping instead from the power duo Powerman and Iron Fist.

Luke taking inventory of the apartment, finally left the doorway and headed for the intact kitchen for a beer.

“Octoman or whatever, was damn lucky he didn’t destroy the kitchen. Or he would have been beatin’ seven ways to Sunday.”

“His name was wolfman.”

“Yeah, yeah. Octoman, wolfman, whatever animal-man. The statement still holds. Don’t touch the kitchen.”

“Oh I see how it is my room can be in ruins but as long as the kitchens okay, everything is good.”

“Indeed. Besides we still have the couch.” Luke gestured to the raggedy couch in the living room.

Danny leveled Luke with an unimpressed glare “Yeah that old couch and cold living room compares to my once comfortable and warm bed?” with a rhetorical pause “yeah I don’t think so.”

“Room or no room I hope you have some pants that fit,” Luke said acknowledging Danny state of dress in just boxers and Luke’s shirt. “Because we have a mixer to go to at the avengers’ tower.”

“Calm down I have some pants.” Danny replied heading to the washer and dryer in the hallway that was unharmed by yesterday’s attack. The only damaged the apartment sustained was in Danny’s room. Everything else was functional and structurally, saving many of the other residents from worrying about repairs. Lucky for Danny he was doing laundry the other day and his underwear and pants were not in his room when wolfman appeared.

 

* * *

 

Danny spotted Clint a couple of minutes earlier circling him. Actually he spotted more than just Clint circling him but none seem audacious enough to approach him until Clint. For a team filled with the world’s best heroes and spies, the Avengers were failing at being inconspicuous. Clint with a steadying breath and a drawn out ‘so’ finally asked Danny what seemed to be on everyone’s mind this night. The room became imperceptibly quieter and people shifted slightly towards Danny and Clint’s conversation. All conversations except Luke’s conversation with Steve and T’challa were notably lacking in substance.

Noting the sudden changes in the room Danny failed to answer Clint’s question. “Sorry, what was that?” Danny asked inelegantly.

“Is that Luke’s shirt?” Clint replied. “I just say that because it is clearly not your size and its yellow. Yellow seems to be Luke’s favorite color—” Clint continued to ramble even though Danny stopped paying attention to appraise the others eager expressions. Danny noted they were waiting…for something but he did not know what.

Danny revaluated his shirt and yes it was too big and yes it was yellow and yes it was Luke’s shirt but he did not understand the fuss the shirt was causing. Cutting of Clint’s rambling “Yeah it’s Luke’s shirt,” the interjection caused a collective gasp of excitement “all my shirts were destroyed the other day when the wolfman attacked our apartment.” The collective sigh was undeniably of disappointment. Except for one harsh whisper of I told you so by tony to Natasha and Sam. Danny did not have long to dwell on this episode of high school like drama because at this point he was being beckon over by Luke to join in the conversation with T’Challa and Steve.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**II.**

Saturday morning cartoons, popcorn, and cozy sweatpants is an excellent start to any day in Danny’s book. He was shocked out of his reverie when he heard an exclamation of “Shit!” come from Luke’s room.

Running down the hallway Luke shouted laced with panic “Put on a shirt! We got to go!”

Luke’s quick order and erratic movements made Danny grab the top shirt of the pile of clean laundry by the couch waiting to be folded. Moving quickly Danny grabs his shoes that are by the front door and follows Luke out the apartment. Not until a couple of minutes driving does Luke take notice of Danny’s state. With the cartoonishly wide eyes and the apologetic smile on Luke’s face, Danny realize there is not real emergency, that would require his alter persona Iron Fist. Luke realizing his mistake began rambling in order to placate Danny.

“Look there is no _real_ danger.” Luke said stressing the real like any other danger would be acceptable to the amount of fear he just caused Danny to have. “I just remember that we were having friends over and there was no food in the apartment.”

“Are. You. Fucking. SERIOUS?!? Luke!” Danny paused to breathe trying to calm himself down. “I thought there was _real_ danger.” Stressing the real like Luke did.

Luke not admitting he may have overacted replied “ _Superhero_ friends over. SUPER! Do you know the possible danger that could be with a room full of hungry _superheroes?_ ” Luke knowing when to concede let Danny vent for the rest of the car ride to the grocery store.

Not until the snack aisle, when Danny heard the hush giggles of three innocent teenage girls did he realize what he was wearing.

“Shush they might hear us.”

“You can’t go around taking pictures of people that’s rude.”

“But they look so cute together.”

Luke to engross in grocery shopping did not hear the girls’ conversation. Danny contemplated how he and Luke could be mistaken as a couple. Danny was wearing one of Luke’s shirt and cozy sweatpants, and Luke was wearing a soft Henley and sweats. They did look like two people waking up from a night of coitus and went grocery shopping. Also, he can’t deny that they do make a good looking couple. Luke being 6’6 with compact muscles and beautiful onyx color skin was a formidable presence. But in contrast Danny’s lithe 5’11 cream color form was a nice compliment. It did not help how close Danny was standing next to Luke. Lately Danny found himself gravitating closer and closer to Luke’s side. But Luke never pushed Danny away either he never notice how close Danny is or is unbothered by Danny’s presence.

Danny found himself staring at Luke, who continued to shop, particularly Luke’s muscles and the battle being waged between his muscles and his shirt. Luke’s muscles were winning the shirt looked ready to tear off of Luke’s body at any wrong movement. As Luke reached for an item on the top shelf his shirt rode up exposing the skin at his waist. The exposed skin further entranced Danny, making him lose control of his action and reach out and touch Luke’s waist.

Luke reacted abruptly to the unexpected soft caress of Danny’s fingers on his skin, nearly knocking over the grocery shelves. Catching the shelf and whipping around toward Danny questioningly “Yo! Danny what’s up?”

“Oh uh… Your—your shirt was riding up. I—I was pulling it down.” Danny said with a faint blush.

After a pregnant pause and a confused look Luke said “Oh thank you” and pulled his shirt down. The rest of the trip was done in awkward silence. With a basket full of groceries Danny and Luke were leaving the store. On their way out Danny spotted the three girls again.

“Thanks to Captain America over here we don’t have pictures to remember the cute couple.”

“I’m not Captain America… I’m—I’m me… yeah I’m me”

“Yeah whatever Captain America or you, you both boy scouts always worrying about honor or whatever.”

“Yeah, I can admit they are cute together.” They all began giggling and with an infatuated sigh they paused until the third girl said with a straight face “Yeah I bet they both give good dick.”

Their innocent giggles turn into, the loud cackling of teenage trolls. And Danny’s face turn into the deep red of a ripe tomato.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**III.**

It was a cacophony of labor breaths and moans of pain, but the battle was won. The Avengers with the help from the Heroes for Hire stopped the Hydra regime deadly plot of biological warfare. Like many hard fought battles there was an intense feeling of despair. Twice the Falcon was nearly shot out of the sky making a harrowing close impact with the ground. During the battle all communication and sight of Clint was lost, but now he is back hale and whole, T’challa took a nasty hit that left him unconscious for a few minutes, and Danny… well Danny was yanked out of his clothes. Danny is currently only in his boots and the slim remains of his pants. Just enough his pants are left to cover his privates (barely) but besides that he is as naked as the day he was born.

There is minimum laughing, even though any other day everyone would be cackling, because of the pain everyone is currently experiencing. Luke not wanting his friend to suffer from embarrassment gives Danny his shirt. Luke was hit multiple times in the rib by large debris of metal so taking off his shirt takes more effort than usual. Luke’s distraction of pain, leaves Danny’s gawking unnoticed. Again Danny is reminded of how strong and fit Luke is. The large expanse of Luke’s chest ripples with unbound amount of power. His beautifully dark skin is unblemished by battle (thanks to indestructible skin) and is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Danny interrupted from his daydream by Luke’s soft chuckle and charitable smile. That beautiful smile with immaculate pearly white teeth makes Danny weak in the knees, which is mistaken from battle fatigue. Saving Danny from being embarrassed from swooning. After gathering himself Danny grabs the shirt and puts it on. In standing up Danny snags the remaining of his pants on a jagged rock. Ripping the small remains of what was left of Danny’s pants. Thankfully the shirt falls to past Danny’s thigh giving him more decency than he had before with the scraps of his pants.

Sam finally able to pull away from the two mother hens of super soldiers wolf whistles at Danny. Bucky not one to be left out of Sam’s antics adds “Looking good Rand!” Steve always on his best behavior chastises the both of them. Danny coming down from his adrenaline high is capable of feeling embarrassment, pulls down on the hem of the shirt and has a slight blush forming. With a chuckle Luke pulls Danny into his side and whispers “don’t worry you look fine.” They walk side by side toward the quinjet where most of the team is already assessing each other’s wounds.

Danny is still pressed into Luke’s side when everyone is aboard the jet and headed home. T’Challa, as royal as he is, joins in the occasional teasing, addresses Danny with a smug smile. “Ah I see Mr. Rand has decided to adorn the outfit of nightly dalliances.” The laughing and hi-fiving that spread through the jet was reminiscent of Frat boy behavior. Danny blushed and quickly tried to pull away from Luke, but was stopped by Luke’s strong meaty arm that pulled him that much closer with a boisterous laugh of his own. Danny immediately forgot his embarrassment and melted again into Luke’s side with a private smile of his own. _Shit! I might be in love with Luke_ thought Danny.

Danny’s internal epiphany did not go unnoticed. Vision leaning into Wanda “I think Danny might be in love… just like me.” He said with a small smile and a kiss to Wanda’s temple.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**IV.**

The weeks following Danny’s epiphany were an emotional rollercoaster. Sometimes he would be his normal self and sometimes he would be distant. The littlest things would set him off. He snapped more and more at Luke. But being the good friend that he is Luke took it in stride, even though his best friend was acting weird. This was one of Danny’s better days he was easy going and not agitated. So when Luke received a text from Sam, he knew what he wanted to do.

To: Luke From: Sam

There’s a bunch of alcohol at the tower, you should come over

To: Sam From: Luke

Yeah for sure! Lucky you I just got done stress cooking, worrying about Danny

To: Luke From: Sam

Oh he still having mood swings.

You made sure he’s not a clone or something.

Because that shit happens to people like us.

To: Sam From: Luke

Yeah I checked he’s not a clone.

Just distant.

To: Luke From: Sam

Make sure he comes good food, good booze, and good company always cleanses the soul.

To: Sam From: Luke

Bet! That’s a plan. You got extra rooms right?

I don’t think anybody will be driving tonight.

To: Luke From: Sam

Rooms are always open at Avengers Tower.

Like Luke predicted nobody is driving tonight, and it doesn’t anybody wants to anyway. Sam was also right, Danny was in a good mood surrounded by his friends. In the TV area Jurassic World was playing in the background, nobody was actually paying attention. Thor was sprawled out in the middle of the couch, Lovebirds #1 T’Challa and Ororo Munroe (aka Storm) was on one end of the couch, and Lovebirds #2 Vision and Wanda were on the other end. It was a pretty big couch in front of a really big TV, what does one expect staying in the Avengers Tower. Over in the Kitchen area Sam has two super soldiers vying for his attention. Clint, Natasha, and Tony are in an intense argument on the rules of Jenga and Rhodes is just further egging on the argument. Danny and Bruce at one point were probably exchanging information about Zen and tea and shit. But now both are basically sleeping on their feet, leaning into each other like two fallen pillars, thanks to alcohol and general tiredness. Luke decides to intercept the possible disaster of one or both of them ending up face first on the floor. With a loud whisper, to wake but not startle, gets them to break apart. Luke hands Dr. Banner off to Natasha with a “he’s your responsibility” killing two birds with one stone. By making sure Dr. Banner is taken care of and deescalating the Jenga argument before knives are thrown. Luke to no one in particular says “We are going to bed.” Guiding the languid Danny out of the kitchen.

“Third room on the left is your room” offhandedly replied Tony taking his turn in Jenga.

Danny was still lethargic when they reached their room. Luke still guiding Danny “Alright Danny get undress, change into pajamas, and do whatever you need to do to get ready for bed.”

“I don’t have any sleep clothes and I don’t want to sleep in this.” Danny gesturing to his crisp dress pants and button up shirt.

“Yeah I see your point, why would you wear that to a meet up with friends. This wasn’t some fancy soiree.”

“I was doing laundry” Danny said through a yawn.

“Well just sleep in your boxers.”

“I’m not wearing underwear.” Mumbled Danny.

Luke nearly gives himself whiplash from how fast he turned to look Danny over. “Wow that’s bold going commando. You got some special to meet.”

Shaking his head and mumbling “ _I was doing laundry.”_

Placating Luke put his hands up in surrender and said “okay, oaky I believe you. You were doing laundry.” Rummaging through his bag Luke pulled out a plain yellow t shirt for Danny to sleep in. “Here a special shirt for a special guy.”

With an eye roll and a mumbled thank you Danny accepted the shirt. Undressing from his day clothes and into Luke’s shirt Danny was slightly more awake. Danny was fully awake when he saw Luke was already in bed smiling at him expectantly to join him. It was a beautiful sight seeing Luke’s dark skin against the light blue t-shirt. The shirt rode up exposing his abs and the trail of hair that disappear into the waist line of his blue and white striped boxers. The boxers were bunched up around his thick thigh illuminating even more how muscular and powerful Luke was. Luke patiently waited but Danny didn’t join him. Danny wouldn’t move, actually Danny couldn’t move he felt naked even though he was wearing Luke’s shirt. After the shock of seeing Luke in this alluring pose on the bed wore off Danny was livid. He felt as though he was being mocked.

Without any warning Danny stormed out of the room and towards the kitchen. Leaving in his wake a baffled Luke. Danny heard Luke calling his name but he paid him no mind, he was on a mission. Luke’s shout and Danny’s stomping into the kitchen got everyone’s attention, including the ones who were in the TV area.

Tony not picking up Danny’s mood fast enough spoke first. “I see someone got laid.”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. “I am SICK of you guys teasing me and Luke. Why would you put us in a room together like that?! To get laugh!”

Danny continued to rant until Steve forever the boy scout interjected to help calm Danny down. “Danny no one is making fun of you. If we knew—we thought you and Luke were together, so we put you guys in the same room.”

“Yeah” added Sam “we thought you guys would appreciate being close together, if we knew you would have been uncomfortable we would have never done this.”

“You and Luke are so close we mistook for more than friendship and that is our wrong doing and we apologize.” T’Challa gracefully added.

Danny flinched from the light touch on his shoulder, he did not hear Luke come up behind him. “Danny lets head back to the room and talk this out in private. There is obviously a problem in our relationship” Luke whispered just to Danny, once again guiding Danny back to the room.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think Friend Rand was wearing any undergarments.” Stated Thor a long moment of silence later.

Steve clutching his nonexistent pearls. “Thor”

“He’s not wrong” shrugged Natasha “when he lifted his hand in his rage he forgot he wasn’t wearing pants. Everybody could see.” There was a unanimous nod of affirmation by everyone in the room.

“Well I just think its rude to admit it out loud.” Steve said shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

“Danny, what was that?” Luke asked trying to cajole Danny to calm down.

“I just don’t like it when people tease us about being together.” Danny admitted with his back facing Luke and arms crossed.

“You never really minded that, until a couple of weeks ago.”

“People are entitled to change their opinions. Luke.”

“I know that. Danny.” Luke took a breath he did not want to get angry and end up derailing this much needed talk. “But more than just that changed with you. You have become distant from me.” Luke pause trying to think of the right thing to say. “Danny, what’s up?”

“Nothing is up.” Danny snapped.

Luke let out a desperate “Danny,” and continued on with “I care about you, man.” After a pause and no response. “I love you, Danny”

Danny finally turned to look at him with gusto “No you don’t… no how could you say that you don’t love me.” The little spark Danny had immediately left him and he slumped down onto the bed. The beginning of tears were in Danny’s eyes, making them bluer. “You can’t possibly love me, there’s no re—”

Before he even finished the sentence Luke cut him with an assured “of course I love you!”

“You never show it” Danny indignantly stated.

“Of course I show it. I am always pulling you in closer to me and when I’m not it’s because you are already there. I never push you away.”

Just to be contrary “Except that time in the grocery store. You jumped away from me like I burned you.”

“That’s because you randomly stared tickling me in the grocery store. There is a time and place for tickling, Danny, and a grocery store is not one of them.”

Rolling his eyes Danny replied “I wasn’t trying to tickle you.”

“Well congratulations, you failed and you tickled me.”

This got Danny to smile but he was still defensive with his arms crossed and still not looking Luke in the eyes. Luke taking the smile as his cue, kneeled in between Danny’s legs so he could be eye level with him. Making sure Danny was looking at him “Danny I want you to know I have always cared about you and loved you. Regardless if it was platonic or romantic. And I want you to understand you can come talk to me about your feelings, I don’t want you to keep them bottled up like you did this past week… Okay?”

Danny shaking his yes “okay”

With a smile that took Danny’s breath away Luke asked “Can I kiss you?”

With fake reluctance “Okay, I guess.”

Danny thinking it impossible but Luke’s smile only got wider. Wiping the tears that feel during the discussion away from Danny’s face, Luke gave Danny a chaste kiss to the lips. With each passing kiss the kiss got deeper and more heated. Danny moved his hands up Luke’s chest and around his neck, pulling Luke deeper into the kiss. Luke moving his hands from Danny’s bare thighs to his waist, slowly wrapped his arms around Danny bringing their bodies closer together. Luke lifted Danny from the edge of the bed with little resistance from Danny, who wrapped his legs around Luke. Laying him out in the middle of the bed Luke drank in the sight of a wanton Danny. First removing Danny’s only article of clothing, Luke quickly scrambled out of his shirt and boxers and proceeded to kiss Danny with an intense passion.

After multiple buildups of pleasure both reached their final sexual climax of the night. Both of the duo were sexually spent. Luke shifting so he could face Danny wrapped an arm around his waist and brought Danny close to his chest. Whispering into Danny’s hair “you see what talking gets you?”

With a chuckle and kiss to Luke’s jaw Danny replied “Yeah, I see.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**V.**

Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes. The smell of pancakes is not abnormal but the fact that he is wrapped in between two bodies and smells pancakes is abnormal. Most days it is either Steve or Bucky cooking pancakes. But seeing as both Steve and Bucky are in bed with him right now, Sam using his master detective skills can say with confidence it is neither Steve nor Bucky cooking pancakes. So after miraculously extracting himself from the tangle of limbs that is Steve and Bucky, Sam goes to the kitchen to investigate. In the kitchen Sam is greeted by three things:

  1. A pale moon. Also known as Danny Rand’s butt. Being exposed due to the large muscular arm that is keeping Danny’s blue shirt from falling, that is also holding up Danny who is wrapped around Luke’s body.
  2. A heart attack. Luke’s hand was in the middle of the hot frying pan in his effort to hold Danny up. So for the two seconds Sam forgot about Luke’s indestructible skin he was full on panicking.
  3. A large stack of pancakes. This was by far the best sight that Sam was greeted by this morning.



Sam’s temporary freak out for Luke’s hand alerted the duo to Sam’s presence and Luke’s hand that was currently in the frying pan (ruining a possible pancake).

“Uh… Danny did you want a pair of boxers? I got a pack of boxers never been worn for occasions like these.” Danny had the effort to at least look sheepish and gratitude to accept and thank Sam for his offer. The duo was fixing their clothes in a failing effort to look presentable, but all Sam could think was what is seen cannot be unseen.

Sam like he had no home training shouted down the hall calling Steve’s name twice with an intermittent pause in the middle. After the third shout of Steve’s name, Sam got a reply from a very displeased Steve. “WHAT?”

Sam shouting back at Steve with a smile on his face “DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

Steve replying “AW FUCK YOU!” Sam could hear the smile in Steve’s voice so he wasn’t worry.

“NO, FUCK YOU!”

Bucky now joining in the shouting match “YOU DID THAT LAST NIGHT!”

Sam could picture the look of exasperation on Steve’s face. Simultaneously both Sam and Bucky shouted “HI-FIVE THROUGH THE WALLS!” like a couple of frat bros.

Sam remembering why he called Steve in the first place looked back at Luke and Danny and immediately regretted his decision. This time the duo was making out but Luke’s hand was been a lot more adventurous than last time.

Scolding the pair “Not while you’re in the kitchen. Ya nasty.”

Turning back to shout at Steve “HURRY UP AND BRING DANNY A NEW PAIR OF BOXERS!”

Now looking at the separated pair Sam shook his head in dismay “Also Luke, before you do anything wash your damn hands. You’re the chef!”

Now both of them looked thoroughly chastised but that did not stop Luke from giving Danny a bunch of disgustingly cute chaste kisses on his face before going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Sam thinking to himself _that is the type of fluff that makes someone want to throw up._ Between the shouting and the smell of pancakes the other avengers began to wake up. To say the least many were displeased with being awaken by nonsensical shouting. Natasha voiced her displeasure with a thinly veiled threat to never let that happen again.

* * *

__

Bucky the assassin, more like Bucky the puppy came bounding in the kitchen giving Sam a kiss on the cheek “Here you go love bug a pair of new boxers for you”

Sam said with an unnoticeable blush because he was black “I said they are for Danny.”

With a second kiss and a “oh sorry” Bucky bounded toward Danny doing the same thing he did to Sam. But instead of a blush he nearly got knocked in the jaw by Iron Fist, but years of training allowed him to dodge the punch.

Danny accepted the boxers from Bucky with a simple sorry and thank you and proceeded to unabashedly put the boxers on in front of everyone.

In the middle of companionable silence and delicious pancakes with zero tact and zero poise Clint directed toward Luke and Danny. “So you guys finally banged right. Because ya’ll changed shirts, I specifically remember Danny was in a yellow shirt now he is in a blue shir—” Quickly cutting Clint’s rambling Danny confirmed “Yeah we banged last night” smiling brighter than ever at Luke he was reciprocating the smile.

“Yuck! That is more disgusting than hearing him orgasm multiple times during the night” said Tony referring to the couple who were still enchanted with each other.

 

* * *

* * *

**  
**

**+1**

“Luke you can’t wear my shirt.” Complained Danny.

“Why not you wear my shirts all the time?”

“But I don’t stretch your shirts out when I wear them. Look at you! I can hear the seams of my shirt crying for mercy.”

“The shirts fine. Don’t worry.”

“Move your arms then”

“How?”

“How? In any direction, people don’t stand the way you’re standing normally, you’re uncomfortable!”

“Whatever, come here.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you.”

“Don’t think this distracts me from you destroying my shirt.” Danny said standing on his tiptoes to kiss Luke. On Luke’s way bending down to kiss Danny there was a very audible rip coming from the shirt. Pulling away Danny gave a quick unimpressed look but was too busy wanting to kiss Luke to actually chastise him.

 

 


End file.
